A última hora
by Karanbunnymoon
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando es tarde para confesar un gran amor? La muerte aparece como una confesión...Hoy me inspiré y nació esto. A veces...es tarde para ella...


**A última hora…**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ella lo quiso desde siempre, desde que tenía uso de razón él había estado presente… sus sueños de infancia, sus primeros juegos, su compañero de vida, todo eso era para Serena el chico de ojos azules que era su vecino.

Asistieron a la misma primaria, a la misma secundaria, ella fue testigo de los amoríos de él, su fiel escudera de la vida. Y él era el espectador de primera fila, cuando ella rechazaba a cada uno de sus pretendientes, dándoles escusas tontas y sin sentido…

-¿Por qué no les correspondes, Sere?

-Es que no me agradan, es solo eso.

Y luego, al llegar a la universidad, Darien se enamoró como un loco de Rei, una pelinegra con ojos místicos que logró enrielar al díscolo joven… y, como era de esperarse, se casaron. Serena fue la madrina de la boda, tal como lo fue de su hija, mas, ella jamás presentó a un novio o a un amigo que llenara su corazón, poco a poco, fue manteniendo cierta distancia con Darien, pero siempre estuvo atenta a lo que le pasara… Darien extrañaba la compañía de Serena ya que, ahora que sentía que se alejaba, valoraba lo que ELLA era para ÉL…

Un día, mientras atendía en su consulta en su clínica, Darien recibió una llamada que lo alteró de sobremanera.

-Darien, hola, soy el doctor Tomoe, te llamaba para avisarte que tu amiga Serena acaba de llegar herida al hospital y no hace más que nombrarte.

-¡Serena! ¿qué es lo que le ha pasado?

-La atropellaron en el parque n°10, un conductor alcohólico perdió el control de su auto…

-¡No me digas más! Salgo inmediatamente para tu hospital…

El corazón de Darien latía con fuerza, su celular sonaba intermitentemente, el nombre de su esposa aparecía en la pantalla. No quería hablar con ella, optó por apagarlo. El camino se hizo largo, eterno, ansioso. No dejaba de pensar en ella y en lo mucho que la necesitaba.

Entró corriendo al hospital público, buscó a Tomoe quien lo llevó junto a la rubia de ojos azulados…

-Da…rien… ¿qué… haces…acá?

-No hables, no te esfuerces…

-Darien…quie…ro…de…cir…te…algo…

-Serena, no te esfuerces. Yo estoy acá, a tu lado, como siempre.

-¿Quie…res…sa…ver…por qué…nunca…me…ca…sé?

-Serena… mi pequeña, eres demasiado importante para mí…tranquilízate y descansa, guarda tus fuerzas para recuperarte.

-Darien, yo…es…toy…muriendo

-No, no. Tú debes recuperarte…eres mi mejor amiga, eres mi mitad… -Serena acercó sus débiles dedos a los labios de su amigo.

-Te…a…mo…y …siempre…lo…he…hecho…

-¿Qué?¿Por qué dices eso? Si has estado en todas mis acciones: cuando me casé, en el bautizo de mi hija… ¿Por qué dices eso ahora?... No te mueras….

- Por eso…mismo…traté…de…es…tar…siempre…a…tu…lado…compartir…tus…logros… tus alegrías…tus…tristezas…

-Serena ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Por… que… temí…per…der… tu… valiosa… amistad…eras, eres y serás… muy importante… pa…ra… mí.

Y Serena poco a poco comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, la energía se le iba como el agua entre los dedos, cada bocanada de aire era el comienzo del fin para ella…

-Serena…no te mueras… por favor… yo… yo también estoy enamorado de ti, y nunca me atreví a arriesgarme contigo para no perderte… no te me mueras, eres la mujer más importante para mí: mi amiga, mi confidente, mi compañera…

-Da…rien…sé…fe…liz…con… tu…fa…milia…

-Serena…¡Mírame! No te vayas…¡Serena!

-Te…a…mo…

El tétrico silencio del hospital se vio opacado con el pitido constante de la máquina que mantenía con vida a Serena. El ojiazul no paraba de llorar: tenía al frente el cuerpo inerte de la mujer que siempre lo había amado y a la que él siempre amó sin darse cuenta… él había hecho su vida, tenía su esposa y a su hija, mas, Serena siempre fue una de las mujeres más importantes en su vida. Lentamente, y empapado en lágrimas, se acercó a los labios aún tibios de Serena…fue un beso largo, lleno del amor que se guardaron por tantos años y que la muerte vino de dilucidar…se hubiese quedado a su lado siempre, no quería dejarla sola en ese lugar tan solitario… se puso de pie, y nuevamente la besó, esta vez fue suave, besó su labios, su frente, sus manos…

-¡Ay, Serena! La muerte vino a ayudarte a confesar tu amor… en el fondo, yo te amaba y no quería aceptarlo…tontamente para no perderte… y ahora, te me quitaron así, de improviso… continuaré mi vida contigo siempre en mi corazón…

Y salió de la habitación, hecho un mar de lágrimas…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola…está historia está inspirada en una carta cadena que llegó hace mucho tiempo a mi correo, hoy no sé qué me pasó que sentí un deseo indescriptible por escribir…inspiración, deseos, llámenlo como quieran, mas, acá está…

Quiero que sepan que por trabajo, aún no he podido actualizar mis otras dos historias, pero el 7 de enero salgo de vacaciones y ahí me pondré al día, lo prometo. No las he dejado de escribir, solo mi trabajo como profesora me ha absorbido por completo.

Mil besos a todas mis amigas… las extraño un montón!

Natu, Patty y May…las quiero!

Mil besos a todos quienes pasen por acá… una rosa de mi amado Tuxedo Mask para ustedes!


End file.
